The Thrill of the Hunt
by Sorceress Fantasia
Summary: When Lavi had started dating Kanda, he’d been prepared to confront Bookman and every other obstacle in his way. But Kanda’s team mates opposing their relationship was something he’d never considered. Suddenly, the urge to kill something was overwhelming.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Thrill of the Hunt

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: Lavi/Kanda

Warnings: Humour, fluff, sap

Word count: 1944

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man and any of its characters.

Note: Written for the dgmkinkmeme on LJ, where someone requested overprotective love from Kanda's team.

Summary: When Lavi had started dating Kanda, he'd been prepared to confront Bookman and every other obstacle in his way. But Kanda's team mates opposing their relationship was something he'd never considered. Suddenly, the urge to kill something was overwhelming.

* * *

Despite what many thought when they looked at him, Lavi was not the type who liked the thrill of the hunt. Hunting often took too much time and effort, and even with multiple traps and snares laid out, victory was not always guaranteed. Lavi could always think of better ways to squander the hours away in ways that promised him at least a measure of amusement. Therefore, if it was at all possible, Lavi only took part in hunts that he was sure he would emerge the victor.

But there were hunts that, while it zapped away one's energy and consumed time like it was the most palatable dish, promised great bounties and pleasures. And Kanda was both.

It might have taken an unhealthy number of death threats, at least fifteen sets of Mugen-slashed clothes, three kicks to the groin, two ravaged rooms and one friendly stone wall that had befriended his head once, but Lavi thought it was all worth it for the man he was now holding tightly in his arms. Kanda, for all his iciness and spitfire temperament, was actually quite adorably naïve about romantic escapades, though it was probably because this was his first relationship and he'd invested all his time and effort earlier into training, training and more training.

Two weeks into their new relationship, Lavi still patted himself on the back sometimes for managing to hunt down Kanda.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Lavi responded automatically, never pausing in combing Kanda's long hair with his fingers while holding him close with his other arm.

"I said: what are you thinking about? You've been chuckling for the last few minutes," Kanda replied curtly, stepping backwards slightly to look at Lavi in the eye and ignoring how Lavi almost pouted at the loss of physical contact. Too quickly, his features hardened and his eyes narrowed. Experience probably taught him well that this was usually when Lavi would spring something annoying on him.

The mild chiding and seeming lack of trust did not erase Lavi's grin. If anything, his grin seemed to widen, and with a quick pounce, he recaptured Kanda into his arms, pressing their bodies flush against each other's. Ignoring Kanda's indignant protests and half-hearted attempts (Lavi had learned early into their new relationship that any struggling on Kanda's part without the use of Mugen was half-hearted) to free himself, Lavi pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"You."

"What?"

"I was thinking about you."

As he'd expected, a deep blush immediately erupted on his boyfriend's face at those words. Kanda was really, really new to this whole relationship thing. It was much too adorable to let go.

"It's so nice to come back to my Yuu after an exhausting mission, and what's best, my Yuu was actually waiting for me at our spot!" Lavi cooed cheekily, despite the risk of Kanda suddenly throwing a hissy fit and drawing Mugen. Boyfriend or no boyfriend, Kanda was still rather volatile when he got teased too much. And once that blush receded, Kanda would probably point out that a stairwell could hardly be considered as /their/ spot; he'd merely been passing by the area when Lavi returned to headquarters and decided to look for boyfriend immediately.

Lavi decided to not give Kanda the chance to protest in the best way he knew. In one swift and smooth action, he cupped both of Kanda's cheeks in his hands and swooped in for the kill. Molding their lips together, Lavi gently coaxed Kanda's mouth open, and despite Kanda's feeble shoves, Lavi knew he'd won this battle. In no time at all, the Japanese exorcist's hands were sliding down his chest and hooking themselves behind the small of Lavi's back, pulling him closer. His weak objections were swallowed by the eager redhead, and Lavi couldn't help but grin into the kiss when those were replaced by soft encouraging moans and a tight fisting of the back of his shirt.

He loved hearing the sounds Kanda made when they kissed. Absently, he wondered about the sounds Kanda would make in bed, writhing and thrashing under him. Apart from the moans and gasps that would send thrilling bolts down his spine, Lavi had no doubt that his boyfriend would be a sight to behold in bed, with his long, black hair splayed out on the white sheets and his flushed, naked body covered in a sheen of perspiration. And Kanda's expression! Beautiful as he already was, Lavi wondered how Kanda would look with his face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain, clinging onto him desperately whilst calling out his name between needy cries.

Just the thought heated up his body like nothing before, and Lavi groaned into the kiss, his hands quickly slithering down to grab his boyfriend closer. He was secretly delighted when Kanda gasped in surprise but did not push him away.

As Lavi started to formulate the many possible ways to convince Kanda to share his bed for the first time, he was suddenly interrupted by a livid yell.

"What the hell are the two of you doing!?"

Shocked and embarrassed at being caught, Kanda immediately sprung away despite having Lavi's arms around him, and the redhead was forced back so suddenly he almost fell onto his bottom. Lavi almost growled out loud at the interloper, but he winced he realized that it was Daisya and Marie, his fellow exorcists and Kanda's team mates. Stories about the group under General Tiedoll's tutelage being close-knitted was rife within the Order, since the general was the type who'd go around showing off his children, and Lavi had a sinking feeling that he was going to learn just how close-knitted the group was. That was the least he gathered at the sight of Marie's blank but intense expression, and the deep, deep frown on Daisya's face.

His intuition was confirmed when Daisya did not even refrain from throwing him a dirty look before turning over to Kanda.

"Oi, Tiedoll's back and looking for you. We're supposed to meet up in fifteen minutes in his room."

Still blushing, Kanda nodded stiffly and made to move. Lavi's attempts to hold him back died in his throat when Kanda pursed his lips at him, and also when Daisya's frown deepened so much Lavi almost thought thunder clouds were gathering over his head. Marie's face was still blank, but Lavi didn't think the man was making any attempts at being friendly either. Besides, it was quite difficult to tell the subtle differences in Marie's face when his eyes did not give anything away. For all Lavi knew, the man could be shooting him death glares and he would be none the wiser. He was actually quite relieved when Marie trailed behind Kanda and left with him, presumably to gather in the general's room.

Of course, his relief was short-lived. After all, Daisya had made some excuses and stayed behind for a bit more. Lavi would have made his own excuses and slipped away had Daisya not choked him by his damn scarf.

"Wh-what?"

The grin on the man's face was really unnerving Lavi, especially when he wore the same damn grin when he was killing the Akumas by the dozen with his Charity Bell.

"Marie and I usually let Kanda run his own life, and he's been doing a great job so far. But sometimes, his self-confidence makes him think he's doing everything right when it's not always the case. You see, Kanda's the youngest one on our team and also the least street-wise since he's spent all his life in the Black Order perfecting his skills with Mugen by training all the time. Because of that, Kanda's quite ignorant and naïve about romance, and with how pretty he looks, Marie and I always have to keep a lookout for him. I guess you could say he's like our…" he paused for a moment, thinking of a suitable word. His eyes lit up when he did, and he continued, "…little sister. You know how some little sisters are adorable but real stubborn about how they can take care of themselves? Kanda's just like that. So Marie and I have always tried our best to keep perverts away from him, just so he won't get taken advantage of," he said, the dark grin on his face ever present. Then, as though sharing a secret, he hooked an arm around Lavi's neck and dragged him closer.

"You want to know what happened the last time a finder suddenly thought it'd be funny to hit on Kanda? Marie strung him up by the balls on the goalpost so I could practice shooting. But he's pretty lucky already. I mean, General Tiedoll wasn't in the headquarters with us, so he never found out about that. But if he was, I'm pretty sure someone's naked portraits would be stuck onto every corner of the headquarters like it's some gift wrapper by the next morning because that's what happened to the last, last exorcist who'd hit on our little sister."

Daisya laughed heartily at the memory. Lavi told himself he wasn't trembling. It was getting cold, damn it!

"So! The bottom line is," –all traces of humour left Daisya's face at this, and in its place was a chilling, murderous aura- "stay away from Kanda. He doesn't know just how you really are. He might believe you're true to him, but I know better. You're a huge flirt, Lavi. And our baby sister deserves someone a lot better than that."

Lavi huffed indignantly. "I haven't flirted with anyone since I got together with Yuu!"

Daisya shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Once a flirt, always a flirt. If you haven't cheated on Kanda yet, you will in the future. You're just that kind of man. I can tell. So don't you dare try to steal and corrupt Kanda, you hear me? Marie and I will be watching, and Marie will string you up for my soccer practice the moment we catch you alone with Kanda." With that, the man started to smile again like he'd not just threatened someone. "Now, I've got a meeting to run to, so have a nice day, Lavi!" he finished, delivering a 'friendly' pat to Lavi's back that made the redhead choke and nearly fall flat on his face.

The man was gone before Lavi could protest and argue his case. Once he stopped coughing, he punched a nearby wall, growling under his breath. When he'd started to date Kanda, he'd been prepared to confront Bookman and every other obstacle in his way, but Kanda's team being obstinate about their relationship was something he'd never considered. Suddenly, the urge to kill something was overwhelming.

Lavi never enjoyed the thrill of the hunt. No, he did not. But suddenly, Lavi had a feeling he'd better learn to enjoy it, for it seemed that the hunt for his precious someone was on again.

Especially when General Tiedoll stumbled into Kanda's room after Lavi had snuck in to make-out with his boyfriend despite the mortal dangers and started to make a huge scene, complete with loud wailing and tears that seemed to be gashing out of a tap, about how he was not going to marry off his daughter just yet. That, of course, attracted the attention of both Daisya and Marie and a whole lot of onlookers. As Kanda chased everyone out and yelled that he was nobody's daughter, Lavi gulped at the sight of Marie flexing his strings and Daisya giving Charity Bell a few warm-up kicks.

Vaguely, he wondered if he could get Kanda to elope with him…

-owari-

**A/N: **If I had the time and the inspiration, I'd love to have made this into a multi-parter. But too bad, neither are present right now, so this will have to do. XD Hope you enjoyed, and please remember to review! Thanx in advance!


	2. Time stamp: 6 months later

Title: The Thrill of the Hunt Redux

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: Lavi/Kanda

Warnings: Humour, fluff, sap, some crack

Word count: 2218

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man and any of its characters.

Summary: After the ordeal with Daisya and Marie, Lavi had just plain forgotten there was someone else in the way of his relationship with Kanda.

Time stamp: 6 months later

Written for LaviYuu day!

* * *

As mentioned before, Lavi was not one for hunting. It took too much time and effort, and no hunt was ever a guaranteed success. Even if they were, who was to say that the bounty would be worth all that investment?

Therefore, it was easy to tell that Lavi was not one for being hunted either. In fact, he thought that the feeling of being chased down like an innocent prey who had just been minding his own business until a pack of wolves bumped into him was worse than fighting a bunch of Akumas. Making matters even worse was the fact that the wolves were not after him for food. No, those wolves had grander ambitions.

Their ultimate goal?

Tear Lavi apart from limb to limb. Or maybe those two would actually go through with their promise and string him up by the balls for soccer practice.

Lavi shivered. He looked up from where he'd been daydreaming when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Lavi, are you okay?" Kanda asked, a slight frown knitting his brows together. It marred his beautiful features, but if anything, the show of concern was adorable.

It was at times like these that reminded Lavi why a life on the run from those two wolves was completely worth it. With his lustrous hair framing a face that held more temptation than all of the world's luxuries put together, there was never any doubt why the people in Headquarters secretly referred to Kanda as the Order's resident beauty queen alongside Lenalee. Luckily, that was something Kanda was unaware of and would hopefully never find out.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about our next mission," Lavi replied with an innocent smile and a fake halo so bright it made the devil's horns and tail impossible to see.

Kanda, obviously unaware of his boyfriend's devilish side, frowned.

"It's odd, the mission."

"What of it?"

"Since we left Headquarters six months ago, we've been assigned mission after mission together. We haven't even gotten close to Headquarters since then."

Lavi scratched his head. "Well, there's been an awful lot of Akumas recently, so it's not much of a surprise that our mission's keep getting extended since we're already out in the field."

When Kanda remained unconvinced, evident by that little downturn in the corner of his lips that Lavi had learned to read, Lavi stood up from his chair and took his boyfriend into his arms in a slick move. The intense warmth that exploded almost immediately between their bodies pressed together sent a shiver down his spine and caused heat to pool in his abdomen. It could have been winter outside of their rented motel room and the redhead would still have grown warm from the blush erupting across Kanda's face.

Letting their foreheads touch, he added in a low whisper, "Maybe it's Komui's way of letting us go on an extended honeymoon?"

Just like how there was actually a Kanda fan club in the Order that secretly traded his photos, this was another of those things that Lavi would never let his boyfriend know: Komui did have a part in their extended mission, though the reason was not quite about a honeymoon. Rather, after the third brick wall had been shattered – yes, shattered – by Charity Bell and the fifth person walked into a booby trap that involved strings, strings and more strings, Komui had decided that the Order was a little tight on budget to pay for all the reconstruction and hospital supplies. His resolve to send Lavi away strengthened when graphic portraits of the redhead, which everyone neglected to point out had an artistic style similar to a certain someone's landscape paintings, started appearing on the Order's walls.

"Get out of the Order with Kanda before the Headquarters gets demolished and Lenalee's innocent mind is corrupted," the man had said before booting him out of his office with a mission and a threat to not come back until Kanda's teammates accepted him as their brother-in-law. Or unless he was willing to shield the walls from Charity Bell with his body.

Before Lavi left, however, Komui had seemed torn for a second and pulled him back to whisper in his ear, "Marry Kanda-kun in a church somewhere. I don't think General Tiedoll's one for divorces."

Woo boy.

Extended honeymoon? More like elopement.

Not that Kanda was going to find out, of course. And it didn't seem like he was going to probe, if the way his tongue flicked out to wet his suddenly dry, trembling lips was any indication.

Lavi was never one for resisting temptations, especially not when the temptation was Kanda.

Lunging forward, he captured Kanda's lips in his own. In a flurry of bites, licks and probes, he wasted no time in reducing the Japanese exorcist into a pile of mush that was only capable of standing up by clinging onto his shirt. Deepening their kiss, Lavi wondered how Kanda could be a hardened warrior on the battlefield and yet become such a vulnerable mewling kitten with him. But the time spent figuring that out could be better invested, especially when the back of Kanda's knees hit the edge of the bed and they both tumbled onto the soft mattress. Quickly divesting his boyfriend of his clothes, Lavi started to stake his claim and his hands careened across that pale body. Wherever his hands did not whisper over, he marked them with soft feathery kisses.

Kanda's mind had long since disconnected with logic, and all he could do apart from weaving his hands into Lavi's fiery red hair and pressing him down was moan. By the time Lavi managed to draw a long guttural moan out of his throat, Kanda was already too far into his pleasure to care about anything else.

On top of him, Lavi cheered inwardly. From what he could remember, which was extremely accurate and detailed thanks to his bookman training, Kanda had only given in to him in bed twice. The first time was a disaster. He had gotten his beloved into a very compromising position three months ago and just when he was about to actually do the deed, Kanda's blasted golem had gotten in the way – Kanda! This is Daisya and Marie! Where are you now? Komui told us that you have a mission in Nice, and we're close by! – and he ended up getting thrown off the bed immediately. After that, the words 'Kanda', 'Lavi' and 'bed' did not co-exist in the same sentence for at least two months.

This time, Lavi was determined to go all the way. In fact, he had already prepared what to say the next morning to get Kanda agree to marriage. The whole 'I'll take responsibility' speech was probably clichéd, but no harm trying. Once they were married, nothing General Tiedoll, Daisya or Marie said would change anything!

If Lavi wasn't so busy driving his lover out of his mind with pleasure, he would have laughed.

Instead, he renewed his efforts and made sure to suck at the hollow of Kanda's neck and nipped lightly at his ear lobes, both sensitive spots for Kanda that fanned the flames of passion into a wild raging fire.

"Yuu, Yuu, Yuu…"

His breath drifted across Kanda's heated skin, eliciting even more throaty moans. He did not wait for Kanda to call his name; his lover was already too far gone to say anything except claw at his back and clench fistfuls of his shirt.

"You want my shirt gone, don't you? Your wish is my command, princess," he teased and started stripping himself. The time not spent on lavishing his love on Kanda's body felt much too long, and he quickly tossed his clothes away, not caring where they landed. He would not need them for the rest of the night anyway. His beloved looked so temptingly compliant tonight…

Knock knock.

Lavi's heart stilled for a moment, but it resumed beating when the sound stopped and he convinced himself that he had either heard wrongly or it was the room next door. Feeling Kanda's arms wrapping around him, he smiled and pressed an apologetic kiss to his lips.

Knock knock.

…Maybe it would go away if he just ignored it.

Knock knock.

"Go away! We're busy!"

… …Silence.

Yes! Lavi quickly resumed his loving. He was reaching for the lubricant he had stashed in his coat pocket when some… thing crashed through the door and ploughed into his head in a way that was much too familiar. The impact threw him off the bed, and he fell onto the wooden floor in a wild tumble of limbs. He groaned as he got himself back up, holding his head as he did. And then his heart plunged straight into hell when he finally registered who had barged into his honeymoon suite.

"Old… old man?"

The older Bookman snorted derisively and turned away, looking instead at the still bleary Kanda. Lavi squeaked in an extremely unmanly manner and in an instant, he was back at the bed covering his lover up with their rumpled blanket. He didn't really care if his master saw him naked; hell, the old man had brought him up and even gave him showers in the middle of the night every time he'd wet his bed as a kid. But Kanda was a different story entirely.

"You're not looking at my wife!" he yelled, though whatever anger he was trying to exude was undermined by the embarrassment in his face. Classic hand in the cookie jar syndrome, Lavi thought. Then he cursed his luck. All he wanted was a quiet night with his lover, and what did he get? 6 months ago, he'd gotten shattered –yes! Shattered, alright!? – bricks walls, booby traps with strings and graphic paintings of himself. Then 3 months ago, he got a sore butt after being thrown out of bed because of a stupid golem call. And now? A panda which went around masquerading as a historian and a kick in the head.

Bookman snorted again.

"You think too little of me. I've seen my fair share of beauties all these years while recording history; what's another one? Though Kanda-kun does put most of them to shame if you ask me…" he trailed off, coughing when Lavi tensed up and tightened his arms around the Japanese exorcist.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be in Domrémy-la-Pucelle? Yuu and I were going to meet you there," Lavi asked warily, not forgetting to adjust the blanket wrapping Kanda and make sure no skin was exposed.

"Change of plans. Our new mission is in Forbach. I came here to intercept you so we could go there together," Bookman replied.

Lavi was going to curse Bookman's impeccable timing and remind him that doors were not meant to be broken in when Kanda looked up at him, his eyes still slightly clouded.

"Lavi? What…?"

"It's nothing, Yuu. Just close your eyes," Lavi said, dropping a kiss on his lover's forehead. He would have said more had Bookman not cleared his throat, and he glared. "Would you mind?"

"Well, I do. It is against the Bookmen rules and regulations to engage in pre-marital sex, in case you've forgotten."

"WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"It was in the fine print," the old man replied in a sagely tone that seemed to promise the end to world poverty and herald eternal peace.

Lavi growled.

It was an argument destined to end in a blaze of glory, self-combusting furniture and showy explosions, but fortunately for the motel they were residing in and the motel's owner shaking behind the counter downstairs, the argument never made it to that stage because that was when Kanda's mind cleared up. Looking back on the incident later, Lavi would regret raising his voice and exuding a murderous aura because Kanda was very, very sensitive to any perceived danger.

Upon realizing he was naked under the blanket and that Bookman was in the room, Mugen made a guest appearance and magically appeared in his hands.

"GET OUT!"

Kanda generally gave three types of command and there was only one way to respond no matter the type: oblige. In an instant, Lavi had already grabbed his clothes and was hopping out while trying to put on his pants when an angry slash from Mugen came within an inch of his hair and chopped off a few wayward strands. When his shirt finally popped over his head outside his room, Bookman was already beside him. They both politely closed the door behind them.

"My granddaughter-in-law has a terrible temper. It would do well to tame him, stupid disciple," he commented offhandedly before walking off with a reminder to meet him outside of the motel so they could catch the last train out.

If there was one thing that Lavi despised more than hunting and being hunted, it was this: a captured prey not caught for food but a toy for the baby wolves. As though being at near the end of the food chain wasn't enough, he had to be at the furthest end of the pecking order too?

Vaguely, he wondered how much alcohol would be required to get his lover drunk and agree to a wedding by tomorrow…

-owari-

**A/N: **I'm still doing the time stamp meme on my LJ, and this is the 2nd out of 10 time stamps I've been given. Haha, I decided to write this one first because LaviYuu day is on 8th July too. XDDDD Happy LaviYuu day!

Remember to read and review! Thanx!


End file.
